Journal de Fictions par Giggle Weasel
by Miss Wendy Malfoy
Summary: Ceci relate les différentes réactions face à un journal peu commun, le Journal de Fictions par Giggle Weasel. Ce journal contient des histoires plus ou moins vraies sur les différents élèves de Poudlard.
1. Un commencement à tout

Voilà ma deuxième fic sur mon deuxième compte! lol mais elle sera seulement updater qu'occasionnellement, vu que **ce n'est pas ma fic principale** du moment (qui sera un Dray-Mione, en faite, répondant au titre de '_L'Erreur de sa Vie_')! Alors, désolée d'avance des retards! ;) Et je m'excuse également de la longueur plus ou moins courte des chapitres qui vont suivre!

Sinon, mon **mot d'ordre** est **_ENJOY _**! ;)

**:Disclaimers:  
**Tout est © de JKRowling et ™ de Warner Bros, seule l'histoire est mienne et je ne fais aucuns profit avec cette dernière!

**:Rating:  
**Bien qu'il n'y aura que des sous-entendus, le rating sera **M**! Je déteste les autres ratings! lol

**:Résumé:  
**Ceci relate les différentes réactions face à un journal peu commun, le _Journal de Fictions par Giggle Weasel_. Ce journal contient des histoires plus ou moins vraies sur les différents élèves de Poudlard.

* * *

**.: Journal de Fictions par Giggle Weasel**** :.  
.: Chapitre 1 : Un commencement à tout :. **

Ginny Weasley était la petite dernière de la famille nombreuse de rouquins, les Weasleys. Comme ses grands frères jumeaux, elle avait ce petit côté farceur, ce petit côté fantasmatique. Elle adorait imaginé des scènes inusitées, au point de les mettre sur parchemin.

Au début, la seule chose qu'elle voulait était de garder une trace des récits loufoques inventés par sa petite cervelle qui, disons-le, était quelque peu pervertie. Cependant, sa meilleure amie, Luna Lovegood, eut un jour l'ingénieuse idée de publier ses fictions pour le moins interdites aux personnes de 18 ans et moins.

C'est ainsi, et avec l'aide du père de Luna, que les jeunes filles ont crée le _Journal de Fictions par Giggle Weasel_ – pour une fois que Malfoy pouvait se rendre utile – qui se vendait à merveille, pas qu'il soit vendu bien cher, mais pour que les filles puissent continuer, il leur fallait bien un moyen de faire un peu de sous.

Le premier numéro fut distribué à 10 copies, seulement les quelques connaissances des filles en avaient fait l'acquisition. Il fut aussi financé par Harry Potter, le meilleur ami de Ron Weasley, le plus jeune frère de la rousse.

Ginny était allée le voir avec le prototype du premier numéro. Il était le seul, avec Luna, à savoir la véritable identité de Giggle Weasel – mais il avait aussi la certitude qu'Hermione le saurait à la première lecture du numéro (même s'il avait fait en sorte que son identité ne puisse être dévoilée par quiconque).

Harry avait été, en premier lieu, surpris et dégoûté par les histoires slashistes (1) de Ginny – surtout une où il faisait une apparition avec Malfoy, son ennemi juré –, mais plus il en lisait et plus il en voulait. C'était étrange, car Harry se savait hétéro à 110 pour cent!

Quand il remit le numéro prototype en main de l'auteure, il lui fit un des plus beaux sourires qu'il pouvait faire et lui tendit une bourse avec les Gallions qu'elle avait de besoin pour faire son édition. Ginny lui sauta au cou et ça faisait maintenant quatre numéro qu'Harry recevait un petit montant de Gallions en tant que fier producteur.

Il n'en voulait pas, mais les filles insistaient, alors il le mettait dans une tirelire qu'il avait pris soin d'ensorceler pour empêcher quiconque de la voler. Cet argent, Harry le gardait pour les besoins du Journal. Il avait prévenu les filles et leur avait dit que si elles avaient besoin d'argent de venir le voir.

« GINNY! »

La concernée se retourna, « Ah, Luna! Te voilà enfin, je t'ai cherché partout! »

« J'ai eu la réponse de mon père, » lui dit Luna l'entraînant vers une salle de classe vide dont elle referma la porte en lançant un sort de verrouillage et de silence.

« C'est vrai? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

Luna lui sourit, mais au moment d'ouvrir la bouche, elle fut interrompue par l'ouverture de la porte.

« Salut, les filles, je vous ai vu vous précipiter ici... alors? » demanda avidement le brun à la cicatrise célèbre en entrant et en replaçant les sorts qu'il avait enlevé.

« Papa dit que c'était seulement à cause de la grève des travailleurs, on aura notre numéro 10 d'ici demain! » s'enthousiasma la petite blonde se jetant dans les bras de sa meilleure amie et d'Harry.

« Oh, yeah! » s'exclama Ginny sautillant en rond avec les deux autres dans ses bras.

Après avoir fait une danse de la joie, ils se regardèrent avec les yeux brillants. Le dixième numéro marquait une étape important dans la vie du Journal. De un, il était le numéro **10** et de deux, les trois éditeurs avaient pris la décision d'augmenter la production qui s'élevait maintenant à 100. Ils étaient tellement excités! Seulement, voilà, le numéro n'était pas encore arrivé. La commande avait était passée très tôt pour qu'il arrive à la date d'anniversaire de l'auteure, mais les boîtes de journaux n'avaient pas encore été livrées, de là, la bonne nouvelle de Luna!

« Vous me donnez une super idée, les copains! »

« Gin, si ton idée m'implique plus qu'avec les histoires où Malfoy me fait sien, non merci! »

« Arrête! Et puis, j'ai carte blanche! Je suis encore la première fondatrice avec Luna! »

« C'est vrai, Harry, et elle a mon accord! »

« Ça veut dire que ça me concerne, n'est-ce pas? »

« Oui, mais pas tout seul! Il concerne aussi Luna et moi! Alors pas de slashs pour cette histoire! Content? »

« Ouais, » bougonna le Survivant.

« Pourquoi ça me concerne? » demande une blonde perdue.

« Luna, tu ne connais pas encore le cerveau dérangé de Gin? Elle va nous mettre en trip à trois, c'est clair! »

« C'est vrai? Est-ce que je peux dire mes répliques? »

« Non. »

« Et pourquoi pas? »

« C'est moi l'auteure! C'est moi qui décide! »

« Pas fine! » répliqua Luna en sortant sa langue.

« Ça va les filles. Aller, on doit aller en cours maintenant. Je vous reconduis? Vous avez quoi? »

« J'ai divination, » répondit fièrement Luna.

« Et moi, défense. »

« Bon, je conduis Luna, vu que j'ai astronomie. Ça serait pour une autre fois, Gin, » répondit Harry en poussant Luna vers la sortie, une main dans son dos. « On s'revoit au dîner! »

En sortant de la classe, ils se séparèrent et Ginny croisa Colin auquel elle se scotcha à son bras. Le blondinet sourit au geste, mais savait que Ginny ne faisait que le taquiner de la sorte... et il aimait ça, il se sentait comme un Malfoy de second ordre.

* * *

(1) un **slash **est une fic faisant intervenir des relations homosexuels : Yaoi (hommes) et Yuri (femmes) (quoi? c'est pas tout le monde qui est habitué au jargon des fics)

* * *

À la prochaine,  
_Wendy Malfoy  
- xoxoxox -_


	2. Qu’est ce que je disais

Bonjour!  
Juste pour mettre les pendules à l'heure... ceci est une parodie sur notre monde de fanficteuses (et fanficteurs) addict! ;) je vais rire de pas mal tout le monde... c'est-à-dire de moi! lol bien que je sois une auteur, je suis également de celles qui lisent de tout sur les sites comme celui-ci! ;)

Voilà...

Aussi... cette fic sera updater seulement qu'occasionnellement, vu que **ce n'est pas ma fic principale** du moment (qui sera un Dray-Mione, en faite, répondant au titre de '_L'Erreur de sa Vie_')! Alors, désolée d'avance des retards! ;) Et je m'excuse également de la longueur plus ou moins courte des chapitres qui vont suivre!

Sinon, mon **mot d'ordre** est **_ENJOY _**! ;)

**:Disclaimers:  
**Tout est © de JKRowling et ™ de Warner Bros, seule l'histoire est mienne et je ne fais aucuns profit avec cette dernière!

**:Rating:  
**Bien qu'il n'y aura que des sous-entendus, le rating sera **M**! Je déteste les autres ratings! lol

**:Résumé:  
**Ceci relate les différentes réactions face à un journal peu commun, le _Journal de Fictions par Giggle Weasel_. Ce journal contient des histoires plus ou moins vraies sur les différents élèves de Poudlard.

* * *

**Journal de Fictions par Giggle Weasel**** :.  
.:Chapitre 2 : Qu'est-ce que je disais:. **

Journée d'étude, voilà ce qu'était ce mercredi. Le lendemain un test de Potions avait lieu, alors la moindre chose que Draco pouvait faire, était de passer un coup d'œil sur ses notes. Il n'en avait pas besoin pour passer haut la main son cours, mais il y avait toujours cette tâche au tableau qui avait comme nom de famille Granger.

Cette sang impure trouvait toujours le moyen d'avoir des notes parfaites, et ça même si le Professeur Rogue ne la portait pas dans son cœur. Il n'avait pas beaucoup le choix de lui donner les points pour les questions bien répondues.

Draco fut dévié de ses pensées contrariantes par des gloussements de filles ; c'était Pansy Parkinson et Daphné Greengrass qui lisaient un petit document, une espèce de magazine. Draco posa sa plume et les fixa avec insistance. Pansy dut sentir son regard brûlant sur elle, car elle leva la tête un sourire toujours accroché au visage.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lisez? » questionna le blond platine.

« Rien, » dit Pansy un peu trop vite, perdant du coup son sourire.

Draco haussa un sourcil et tendit la main, « Passez-moi ça. »

Daphné referma le petit cahier et le mit sur ses cuisses en dessous de la table, « Non, je ne crois pas... »

« Quoi? » dit Draco insulté, jamais Daphné n'avait défié son autorité. « Passe-moi ce foutu cahier, Daphy! »

« Draco, je crois que Daphy a raison cette fois, » intervint Pansy posant une main sécurisante sur le bras de son amie, l'empêchant de lui donner le journal.

Quoi? Là, Draco était sûr d'être dans une autre dimension. Depuis quand les filles s'opposaient à lui?

Prenant tout le calme qu'il avait en réserve, il se pencha sur la table, « Ce n'était pas une option... PASSEZ-MOI CE FOUTU CAHIER! » siffla-t-il entre ses dents, élevant le ton, mais toujours à un niveau que la bibliothécaire n'entendait pas.

Seul le regard avait suffit pour Daphné qui tendit le journal qu'elle tenait, mais Pansy le prit avant Draco. Le jeune Serpentard frappa la table avec son poing faisant sursauter les deux filles.

« Pansy! »

« Draco, écoute-moi pour une fois! Tu n'aimeras _vraiment_ pas... »

« Tu me passes ce _foutu_ cahier avant que je ne me fâche pour de vrai, Pan, » coupa-t-il.

Sa phrase était sans réplique. Pansy lui balança le journal avant de se caller dans le fond de sa chaise, les bras croisés et une face qui disait 'Je t'aurais prévenu, connard!'. Daphné quand à elle, n'en tenait pas gros sur la chaise en face de Draco, elle triturait le pan de son pull et regardait le blond avec une certaine peur.

Draco regarda la couverture du journal qu'il avait eu du mal à avoir en main. Un blond aux grands yeux gris-bleu dans le style manga était en couverture, on pouvait y voir les initiales du créateur et l'année de création, soit _DT '97_. Le personnage avait l'uniforme de l'école et on pouvait voir par la cravate verte avec des rayures argent et l'emblème sur sa robe noire que c'était un Serpentard.

Le blond ouvrit le numéro 5 du _Journal de Fictions par Giggle Weasel_ à la première page. Il passa la table des matières qui indiquait qu'il y avait dans le document trois histoires différentes, avec des résumés et une illustration pour chacune des fictions. Draco tourna les premières pages pour arriver à la fiction de l'illustration en page couverture et commença sa lecture...

_Il se tenait là, à le regarder, l'espionner, mais en faisant bien attention de ne pas se faire remarquer par ses ennemis de toujours, les Rouge et Or. Par contre, Dray_ (Draco cligna des yeux, mais continua quand même) _se méfiait encore plus de ses confrères Serpentards. Jamais aucun vert et argent ne devrait apprendre que le plus séduisant et le plus puissant des serpents, Dray Maloy_ (autre clignement des yeux, mais il continua tout de même)_, était gay _(il n'aimait pas la tournure de l'histoire, mais continua encore)_ et encore moins qu'il était tombé en amour avec sa Némésis! _

_Ce qu'au début, le jeune blond aux yeux gris avait cru à un simple fantasme – et là il se croyait fou – ou à un simple coup impossible à avoir, c'était transformé en un amour fou, un amour sans avenir et non réciproque... du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. _

_Parce qu'en fait, le jeune Gryffondor brun à la cicatrice si célèbre_ (là, il tiqua, mais continua afin de se voir confirmer l'identité de ce Gryffondor) _était aussi fou d'amour pour son ennemi juré de toujours. Car paradoxalement, les confrontations entre ces opposés ne faisaient qu'augmenter la tension sexuelle et l'amour entre eux. Harry Potter_

Draco ferma brusquement le journal et le déchira en mille morceaux.

« Hey! » cria Pansy offusquée, d'un coup de baguette les mille morceaux se reformèrent et le journal réapparut dans les mains d'une de ses propriétaires. « Mais t'es malade? Il est pas à toi ce journal! » dit-elle en colère.

« On t'avait prévenue, Dray... »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme _ÇA_! » hurla Draco se tournant vers Daphné, les yeux noirs de colère.

Cela suffit à Mme Pince pour venir les jeter dehors de ce lieu qu'elle s'efforçait à garder calme et silencieux. Les trois jeunes Serpentards ramassèrent leurs effets et sortirent de la bibliothèque.

En sortant, Draco empoigna les filles et les enferma dans une salle vide, « Où est-ce que vous avez eu ce ramassis de conneries? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, _Dray_? Pas content d'être le héros gay de Poudlard? »

« La ferme, Pansy! » il se tourna vers Daphné, « Daphy, je ne le répèterai pas : Où avez-vous eu ce TORCHON! »

Daphné était beaucoup moins forte que Pansy, elle trembla à chaque mot que Draco lui lança et le regard tueur qui lui était destiné, n'aida pas, « C'est Mandy Brocklehurst, une Serdaigle, qui connaissait une Poufsouffle qui nous l'a acheté... » dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Draco s'approcha d'elle et, avec ses mains enfouies dans ses cheveux vert sombre, rapprocha la tête de Daphné pour l'embrasser sur le front, « Merci, chérie. » Il se tourna vers Pansy, « Toi, tu me donnes ce truc! »

« Pas question! »

« Pansy, je te préviens gentiment, mais n'attends pas que je me fâche contre toi! »

« Va chier, Draco! Il est à moi et tu n'as aucun droit sur moi! Je ne suis pas ta pute de service! »

Daphné baissa la tête, mais Draco qui avait un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules, la colla un peu plus à lui et lui souffla des mots doux à l'oreille. Elle releva la tête avant de sortir de la salle.

Draco se dirigea dangereusement vers Pansy qui gardait son air arrogant, il la plaqua contre le mur, lui extirpa le magazine des mains. « La prochaine fois que tu ne me respectes pas, ça ira mal, Pan! » lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Il se recula et l'embrassa avec férocité avant de quitter la salle et de laisser une Pansy Parkinson furax qui ne pensait qu'au mot '_vengeance_'.

* * *

**.:RAR:.  
:Elaviel:  
**Et bien, merci de venir lire cette fic-là! ;) C'est un pur délire cette fic, un défoulage total, plus précisément! ;) merci Ela et Bisous! ;)

**:Lau:  
**oui, très prometteur! ;) merci de me lire! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre! ;)

**:Elizabeth Moonstone:  
**Salut Liz! ;) qu'est-ce qui me prend d'updater aussi vite? Et bien, j'ai l'temps! lol mais comme tu dis c'est toi la Lucky Luke des update ici! ;) Bisous!

* * *

À la prochaine,  
_Wendy Malfoy  
- xoxoxox -_


	3. Non, pas possible

On me l'a demandé, je ne sais pas si il y aura des couples... ou plus précisément, il y en aura, mais j'aime mieux vous laisser lire et faire vos paris là-dessus! lol

.-- Le Message habituel --.  
Cette fic sera updater seulement qu'occasionnellement, vu que **ce n'est pas ma fic principale** du moment (qui sera un Dray-Mione, en faite, répondant au titre de '_L'Erreur de sa Vie_')! Alors, désolée d'avance des retards! ;) Et je m'excuse également de la longueur plus ou moins courte des chapitres qui vont suivre!

Sinon, mon **mot d'ordre** est **_ENJOY _**! ;)

**:Disclaimers:  
**Tout est © de JKRowling et ™ de Warner Bros, seule l'histoire est mienne et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette dernière!

**:Rating:  
**Bien qu'il n'y aura que des sous-entendus, le rating sera **M**! Je déteste les autres ratings! lol

**:Résumé:  
**Ceci relate les différentes réactions face à un journal peu commun, le _Journal de Fictions par Giggle Weasel_. Ce journal contient des histoires plus ou moins vraies sur les différents élèves de Poudlard.

* * *

**Journal de Fictions par Giggle Weasel**** :.  
.:Chapitre 3 : Non, pas possible:. **

Luna et Harry arrivaient dans la salle commune des Lions, Luna lisait le dernier _Chicaneur_ et Harry se contentait de lui faire éviter une chute ou une collision frontale avec les personnes qu'ils croisaient. Ils venaient de la Grande Salle où ils avaient mangé avec appétit, Luna assise entre lui et Neville.

Bien que c'était plutôt rare des élèves de plusieurs maisons se mêlaient durant les repas, Luna faisait bande appart et ressortait du lot en venant plus souvent à la table des Gryffondors qu'à la sienne et ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas des ami(e)s chez les Serdaigles.

Ainsi donc, Harry et Luna se dirigeaient vers la table d'études au fond de la salle. Le Survivant tira une chaise et Luna s'y assit, sortant son nez du magazine de son père et le refermant sur la table. Harry prit place à ses côtés et déposa son sac d'école par terre et son attention fut attiré vers les escaliers du dortoir des filles.

Ginny descendait avec Hermione, l'une expliquant un truc incompréhensible pour les étudiants qui n'avaient pas _Runes Anciennes_ comme cours, l'autre se contentait de regarder où elle mettait les pieds tout en hochant de la tête aux explications.

« Salut, Gin. »

Ginny tourna la tête vers la table d'où elle s'était faite appeler, « Salut, Lune! Salut Ryry! »

La blonde et le brun se regardèrent, puis Harry se tourna vers Ginny qui s'assoyait en face de lui, « Comment tu m'as surnommé? »

« Ryry! T'aimes? C'est le surnom que j'ai trouvé tout à l'heure pendant le cours de Binns, » expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire, fière de sa trouvaille.

« Ouais... j'aime bien, » répondit Harry se redressant sur sa chaise un sourire sur les lèvres.

En fait, Ginny aurait pu bien le surnommer n'importe comment et Harry était sûr qu'il aurait aimé, en autant que ce soit un tantinet mignon. Personne n'avait eu l'idée de surnommer Harry d'une quelconque façon, sauf peut-être Malfoy de 'Potty', mais ça restait que c'était Malfoy et que c'était son pire ennemi. En tout cas, il aimait bien 'Ryry', c'était chou et en plus ça venait de Ginny qui était devenue une amie proche depuis le début de cette histoire de journal de fictions. Même Luna s'était rapprochée de lui comme il n'aurait jamais pu le penser.

Au début, la première fois qu'il l'avait vue dans le Poudlard Express, cette fille avait été tout simplement effrayante. Seule dans son monde, elle semblait un peu trop inaccessible même en tant que connaissance, mais Harry avait appris à la connaître et surtout, à apprécier son côté loufoque. Il se surprenait même à rechercher sa compagnie, elle lui changeait les idées et lui permettait même de devenir l'adolescent qu'il n'avait pas pu été pendant les dernières années. Avoir battu Voldemort, l'été précédent sa septième année, avait été un soulagement et un énorme poids s'était volatilisé de sur ses épaules.

« Est-ce que tes frères t'ont confirmé pour ce week-end? » demanda Luna.

« Oui! Ils sont d'accord pour nous prêter leur garage! Super, n'est-ce pas? »

« Cool, alors on doit faire nos invitations? Ou au moins, commencer la liste des invités, » leur dit Harry.

« Comment on s'y prend? Bon, j'ai déjà une liste superficielle, mais est-ce qu'on se permet d'inviter des personnes qui savaient à propos du journal? » demanda Ginny.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait même des_ Serpentards_ qui achètent le journal! »

« Ouais, j'ai entendu cette rumeur... tu crois qu'elle est vraie? » demanda Harry à Luna. « Parce que si c'est vrai, je donne pas cher de nos peaux si seulement Malfoy découvrait qu'on est – ou du moins que JE suis impliqué dans la production du journal! »

Les filles éclatèrent de rire en même temps, imaginant la scène d'un Harry se faisant étranglé par le roi des Serpentards – pire se faire fouetter. Ginny voyait bien cette scène dans une de ses histoires!

« C'est pas drôle les filles! »

« Luna, t'imagine la face de Draco Malfoy en lisant la fic _De tout pour faire mon monde_? MOUAHAHAHAHA! »

Ginny se tenait les côtes, pliée en deux et riant à mort. Luna était encore plus hystérique et Harry les regardait avec un visage de chien blessé, mais bien vite, en se remémorant l'histoire que Ginny avait citée, il entra dans le délire collectif des filles – tous les Gryffondors dans la salle les regardant avec curiosité.

Ladite fic relatait l'histoire du chef des Serpentards, Dray Maloy, qui se tapait tous les Gryffis en une semaine pour gagner un pari stupide fait avec un copain vert et argent. Sauf que le personnage froid et charismatique se retrouvait à la fin avec un problème beaucoup plus grand sur le dos... il était tombé amoureux de toute la gang de Gryffondors... et s'en suivait un méga bordel où orgie après orgie, Dray niquait jusqu'à la fin du numéro du journal.

Harry devint à moitié sérieux, « OH! PAR! MERLIN! Faudrait vraiment pas qu'il tombe sur ce numéro! Sinon, il nous fera la peau juste parce qu'on fait toutes ses cochonneries dans l'histoire... J'imagine même pas le visage décomposé de Neville face à un Malfoy enragé raide contre lui! »

« Il ferait une crise cardiaque avant même qu'il ne le touche! »

« QU'IL NE LE **_TOUCHE_**! MOUAHAHAH! » et voilà Luna était repartie pour des heures, effondrée aux côtes d'Harry.

* * *

**.:RAR:.  
:Elizabeth Moonstone:  
**tu vois, j'ai pas été si vite que ça... même s'il était prêt depuis un bout de temps... lol gros bisous!

**:Lovely A:  
**je sais pas encore! peut-être! c'est une idée... même si j'ai dit : "C'était étrange, car Harry se savait hétéro à 110 pour cent!" en tk on verra et qui sait peut-être que Draco a des moyens convainquant pour! lol (j'ai un dessins qu'il faut que je tape et que je scanne et tout et je te l'envoie dès que possible! ;) pour le lionceau! ;D) bisouilles!

**:glamour-girl:  
**est-ce que tu as eu une réponse de ma part à propos du groupe? je m'en souviens plus... en tk si non, redis-le moi et je t'arrange ça... pour le reste.. y'aura des couples mais je suis pas encore tout à fait sûr desquels à l'heure actuelle.. alors il faudra attendre! (J'écris et j'ai envie de mettre Harry avec tout l'monde! lol) à pluche bisous!

* * *

À la prochaine,  
_Wendy Malfoy  
- xoxoxox -_


	4. C’est Giggle Weasel qui invite

.-- Le Message habituel --.  
Cette fic sera updater seulement qu'occasionnellement, vu que **ce n'est pas ma fic principale** du moment (qui est un Dray-Mione, en faite, répondant au titre de '_L'Erreur de sa Vie_')! Alors, désolée d'avance des retards! ;) Et je m'excuse également de la longueur plus ou moins courte des chapitres qui vont suivre!

Sinon, mon **mot d'ordre** est **_ENJOY _**! ;)

**:Disclaimers:  
**Tout est © de JKRowling et ™ de Warner Bros, seule l'histoire est mienne et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette dernière!

**:Rating:  
**Bien qu'il n'y aura que des sous-entendus, le rating sera **M**! Je déteste les autres ratings! lol

**:Résumé:  
**Ceci relate les différentes réactions face à un journal peu commun, le _Journal de Fictions par Giggle Weasel_. Ce journal contient des histoires plus ou moins vraies sur les différents élèves de Poudlard.

* * *

****

**Journal de Fictions par Giggle Weasel**** :.  
.:Chapitre 4 : C'est Giggle Weasel qui invite:. **

Depuis l'épisode de réglage de situation par Draco, Pansy n'avait toujours pas pardonné son excès de pouvoir. De quel droit pouvait-il intervenir dans ses loisirs personnels? Si elle aimait lire ce genre de trucs, de quel droit pouvait-il venir lui dire qu'elle avait tord? Il n'était pas elle aux dernières nouvelles!

Ça faisait quatre jours qu'elle l'évitait, prenant soin de ne jamais se retrouver en sa présence plus que nécessaire, c'est-à-dire seulement durant les cours. Dans la salle commune, elle se réfugiait dans le dortoir des filles sinon durant les repas, elle s'assoyait le plus loin possible de Monsieur Le-Blond-Platine-Trou-du-Cul-et-Emmerdeur-de-Première!

« Alors, ma petite Pansy d'amour, qu'est-ce que Draco t'a encore fait? » demanda un châtain clair en s'assoyant à ses côtés pour le cours de Potions.

« Rien, Théo... Rien. »

Théodore lui releva la tête en prenant son menton dans sa main, il croisa son regard noir de jais, « Tu sais que j'en ai rien à foutre de ce qu'il pense. Parle-moi, je te promets de ne rien aller lui dire, Pan. »

Il avait une voix rassurante, presque séductrice. Théodore Nott avait toujours été un Seprentard à part. Moins froid, moins imbu de sa personne. Pansy en venait à se demander comment il avait été réparti dans leur maison. Cependant, Théodore était un génie de la sournoiserie, un génie des complots de toute sorte.

« Il se croit trop, » répondit simplement la jeune fille.

Théodore la relâcha en riant, « Non! Tu crois? Ce n'est pas le premier commandement Malfoyen ça? »

Pansy sourit.

« J'ai été invité à une petite fête, tu m'accompagnes? Je crois que ça pourrait t'intéresser, » dit-il mystérieusement.

« Quel genre de fête? »

« Un genre hyper branché, super bordélique et, peut-être même, extra orgasmique, » lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

« Et c'est où? »

« En dehors... »

« Ça ne me dit pas où, » dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« À Pré-au-Lard, chez des amis, » dit-il tout en sortant son kit usuel pour le cours pratique.

« Que je connais? »

Théodore sortit une petite enveloppe qui se trouvait entre les pages de son manuel de Potions et la présenta à sa collègue. Quand Pansy lu la première ligne ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand.

**_Giggle Weasel  
_**vous invite au lancement du numéro 10 de son

**Journal de Fictions**  
qui comprends, pas une, mais DEUX histoires (comprenant une suite) sur notre Roi des Serpentards, le seul et l'unique...

_DRAY MALOY_!

« Mais... Mais... » bégaya Pansy, son regard faisant de allée et venue de l'invitation à son ami. « Mais comment as-tu eu ça? »

« Des contacts, ma chouette! » dit-il. « Alors, tu viens avec moi? Ça promet d'être une soirée mémorable! »

« OUI! » hurla presque Pansy en lui sautant au cou, un sourire pas digne d'un Serpentard pur et dur sur le visage.

« Parfait. J'avais peur d'être le seul Vert et Argent là-bas... »

Remise de ses émotions, Pansy demanda la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, « Est-ce que Giggle sera là? »

« Je ne crois pas... Elle invite, mais la rumeur dit qu'un changement de dernière minute l'a obligé à annuler sa présence... Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé rencontrer cette fille! Une fille qui sait de quoi elle parle en écrivant des trucs aussi érotiques, doit être quelque chose au lit! » énonça rêveusement Théodore.

Pansy secoua la tête, c'était ça un gars! Un putain de pénis à la place du cerveau!

« Hé, mais attends un peu... tu _lis_ ses fictions? »

« Bien sûr, pourquoi? Elle a un talent d'enfer! »

« Même les trucs gays? » demanda Pansy, avide de connaître la réponse.

« Ouais... »

« T'es gay? » souffla Pansy.

« NON! » hurla Théodore.

« Monsieur Nott, on peut savoir pourquoi vous vous permettez d'interrompre mon cours, » demanda le Professeur Rogue qui donnait les premières instructions pour la préparation de la potion du cours.

« Heu... Rien, monsieur. Désolé, monsieur. »

Il envoya un regard noir à Pansy qui camouflait son fou rire de sa main.

-oOo-

Les cheveux noirs lisses juste au dessus des épaules, légèrement courbés dans le bas vers l'extérieur, un jean foncé assez long pour pratiquement cacher entièrement ses souliers et un débardeur blanc moulant, Pansy était enfin prête pour la soirée.

Théodore vint la chercher au bas des marches du dortoir des filles. Il siffla d'admiration ce qui fit sourire la jeune fille. Il lui posa sa cape verte forêt sur les épaules et lui présenta son bras qu'elle prit avec plaisir. Ensuite, le châtain l'entraîna vers un couloir sombre, il tapota un tableau de sa baguette et il pivota pour les laisser passer. Ils longèrent un long couloir obscur et plutôt humide.

« Théo! Pourquoi on passe par là, tu peux bien me l'dire? » demanda avec désespoir Pansy.

« On arrive, c'est le seul chemin que je connais pour sortir sans passer par le hall d'entrée, » expliqua-t-il lui prenant la main. « Voilà! »

Il poussa sur un mur en bois qui s'ouvrit vers le haut. Théodore aida Pansy à sortir et elle fut surprise de voir le lac. Théodore la prit par la taille pour l'inciter à avancer et ils prirent la route pour aller à Pré-au-Lard.

Après une dizaine de minutes de marche, Pansy et Théodore entendirent des murmurent derrière eux. C'était des jeunes qui allaient vraisemblablement à Pré-au-Lard aussi. Les plus jeunes du groupe les regardèrent et passèrent devant sans un mot pour les deux Serpentards.

« Théo! »

« Tiens! Salut, Harry! »

« Comment ça va, vieux? » demanda Harry en lui prenant la main.

« Super! Hé, je te présente _officiellement_ Pansy, » dit Théodore à Harry en lui montrant Pansy qui les regardait incrédule depuis un moment. « Pan, c'est Harry... on est pote depuis un moment, mais je ne te cacherais pas que c'est secret... »

« Bah! Secret pour les Serpentards! » rigola Harry avant de traverser du côté de la jeune Serpentard. « Salut, je voulais seulement te dire que Théo m'a beaucoup parlé de ton charme irrésistible et je dois admettre que tes yeux sont superbement splend... »

« Ça va, Potter! Elle est avec moi ce soir! » coupa Théodore en tirant Pansy vers lui.

« Merde! C'est vrai? »

Pansy ne savait pas où se mettre. C'était la première fois qu'on se battait pour elle. Bon, peut-être pas la première fois, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle avait rougi face à des compliments – et c'était des compliments venant de Potter qui plus est – et elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle avait aimé ça. Elle passa un bras autour de la taille de Théodore et ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à arriver à destination.

Les garçons expliquèrent comment ils étaient devenus amis ; c'était lors de l'été passé. Théodore travaillait dans le cinéma près de Little Whinging. Harry l'avait aperçut durant tout l'été, puis peu à peu ils avaient fait fi de toute la confrontation Gryffondor-Serpentard. Ils étaient, à leur grand étonnement, devenus amis très vite et avaient même fait des coups ensemble.

« Voilà, c'est là! » dit Harry après une bonne demi-heure de marche.

* * *

**.:RAR:.  
:Elizabeth Moonstone:  
**hummm je crois pas! lol de un, parce qu'elles n'existent pas et de deux, parce que je n'ai même plus le temps d'aller te lire! Et ça, ça me fait royalement chier! Je travaille trop et l'école recommence! La joie quoi! ;P en tk, j'espère que tu as aimé le nouveau chap.. ;) bisous!

**:Lovely A:  
**TOUT UN! MDR! Mais je l'adore ce délire, il me fait chaud au cœur... ;) aller, j'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre! ;) kissous!

**:draco-tu-es-a-moi:  
**un slash ou pas? là est la question! ;D j'espère que le nouveau chapitre est à la hauteur du '_Excellent_' ;) bisouilles!

**:Draco's Flower:  
**Alee! ;) et merci bien, contente que t'aimes toutes les conneries que je peux faire! ;) big kiss!

**:Red-hair1990:  
**lol j'espère que le nouveau chap t'as fait bien marrer, perso, il est moins drôle... je sais pas... tu me l'diras! ;) kissouilles!

* * *

À la prochaine,  
_Wendy Malfoy  
- xoxoxox -_


	5. Mélange de maisons

.-- Le Message habituel --.  
Cette fic sera updater seulement qu'occasionnellement, vu que **ce n'est pas ma fic principale** du moment (qui est un Dray-Mione, en faite, répondant au titre de '_L'Erreur de sa Vie_')! Alors, désolée d'avance des retards! ;) Et je m'excuse également de la longueur plus ou moins courte des chapitres qui vont suivre!

Sinon, mon **mot d'ordre** est **_ENJOY _**! ;)

**:Disclaimers:  
**Tout est © de JKRowling et ™ de Warner Bros, seule l'histoire est mienne et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette dernière!

**:Rating:  
**Bien qu'il n'y aura que des sous-entendus, le rating sera **M**! Je déteste les autres ratings! lol

**:Résumé:  
**Ceci relate les différentes réactions face à un journal peu commun, le _Journal de Fictions par Giggle Weasel_. Ce journal contient des histoires plus ou moins vraies sur les différents élèves de Poudlard.

* * *

**Journal de Fictions par Giggle Weasel**** :.  
.:Chapitre 5 : Mélange de maisons:. **

_« Voilà, c'est là! » dit Harry après une bonne demi-heure de marche. _

Ils se trouvaient devant une petite maison à deux étages dont les murs étaient blancs et les volets d'une couleur orangée qui ressortait dans la semi noirceur de la nuit.

« Hé, c'est vrai... t'étais pas supposé aider Ginny et Luna, toi? » questionna Théodore en montant les trois marches de l'entrée.

« Ouais, mais j'ai trouvé une défaite! Bah c'est des filles et ont de loin un meilleur sens de la déco! » dit-il en passant sur le côté de la maison par la galerie qui faisait le tour de la maison.

« Ouais, c'est bien la seule chose que sache faire les filles! » répliqua Théodore en riant. « Aïe! »

Pansy s'était décollée de lui en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Harry rigola et en présentant sa main dit, « Viens avec moi, Pansy. Théo n'est qu'un connard, jamais je n'aurais dit une telle chose! »

Elle hésita une fraction de seconde, mais finit par prendre la main que le Survivant au regard angélique lui présentait. En passant devant son ami, Pansy lui sortit la langue, « Ça t'apprendra! »

Harry la tira vers lui et passa son bras autour de ses épaules, en lui souriant. « De toute façon, tu as plus de chance de rester en vie avec moi qu'avec un Serpentard, » dit-il avec un clin d'œil, elle rougit encore une fois et colla sa joue contre son épaule.

Le trio arriva devant le garage de la maison. Harry ouvrit la porte et y entra avec Pansy, Théodore en arrière d'eux. La première chose qui frappa Pansy et Théodore fut le boucan à réveiller les morts qu'ils entendirent en traversant le cadre de la porte. De dehors, rien n'y paraissait, mais le son de la musique qui jouait dans la petite fête était vraiment fort pour les tympans, mais c'était aussi vraiment géant!

En traversant, la cape de Pansy se volatilisa et elle regarda avec étonnement ses vêtements changés. Son jean se transforma en une jupe coquine et les bretelles de son débardeur changèrent de forme – l'une restant fine et l'autre se rallongeant pour devenir une manche bouffante dans le bas. Elle sentit ses cheveux bouger aussi, et porta une main dessus. Ils étaient devenus légèrement ondulés.

« Wow! » s'écria Théodore en arrière d'elle et en se retourna, Pansy remarqua qu'il n'avait plus les mêmes vêtements sur le dos et que ses cheveux étaient presque aussi en bataille que ceux d'Harry.

« Alors qu'est-ce que vous en dites? C'est moi qui ait pensé à ça, génial, non? »

Les deux Serpentards acquiescèrent en regardant les changements de chacun.

« Aller, suivez-moi, je vous présente à mes potes, » dit Harry en entraînant Pansy avec lui.

-oOo-

Au château, une jeune fille se faisait lécher bien en dessous de la ceinture par le mec le plus en vu de tout Poudlard – _ex æquo_ avec Harry Potter. La jeune vierge gémissait d'extase.

« Draco? » demanda une autre fille qui venait d'entrée dans la salle de classe.

Le blond se releva soutirant un souffle de frustration de sa jeune partenaire, « Qu'est-ce tu fous là, Daphy? »

« Tu... tu m'as demandée de t'avertir si Pansy faisait quelque chose d'inhabituel... »

Draco se mit debout et replaça sa cape tout en tendant une main à la jeune Serdaigle de cinquième année qui était tout sauf dans son état normal, « On continuera une autre fois, chérie. »

Daphné se poussa du cadre de porte mal à l'aise et laissa passer la jeune, attendant les prochaines instructions de Draco. Après avoir embrasser la jeune, Draco referma la porte et se tourna vers la Vert et Argent. Il la prit dans ses bras et passa avec une telle délicatesse la main dans les cheveux que Daphné ferma les yeux. Draco l'embrassa et Daphné goûta l'essence de l'autre jeune fille, ce qui la répugna, mais Draco insista et il engouffra sa langue dans sa bouche.

Il brisa le baiser et la regarda, « Alors? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait? »

« Elle... elle n'est pas dans le dortoir... Milli dit qu'elle est partie avec Théo... »

« Tu sais où? »

Daphné baissa les yeux, « Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai vu une bande de jeunes partir vers Pré-au-Lard... Peut-être allaient-ils là aussi? »

« Okay, va prendre ta cape et viens me rejoindre aux grilles. »

-oOo-

« Voilà pour ma Serpentard préférée de la soirée, » susurra Harry dans l'oreille de Pansy en lui présentant un verre de liqueur d'une couleur vert.

Un frisson lui parcourut le corps, elle rougit encore et prit le verre, « Merci. »

« Le rouge te va bien, » continua Don Harry son regard émeraude brillant.

Et encore un peu plus de rougeur au niveau des joues, Harry rit doucement face à la réaction si attirante de la jeune fille. Il n'avait pas arrêté depuis qu'ils avaient mit le pied dans le garage. Il s'amusait bien d'avoir autant d'effets sur une Serpentard et Théodore le regardait d'un mauvais œil pour complimenter autant sa compagne de soirée.

« Théo? Théo! »

« Oh, excuse-moi, Gin, » dit-il en ramenant son regard vers Ginny, « Alors, tu disais? »

« Laisse tomber, » dit Ginny un peu froidement et tourna les talons pour partir.

« Attends, Ginny! » Théodore la rattrapa. « Je suis désolé... Qu'est-ce que tu me disais, » demanda-t-il avec un regard désolé.

« Pourquoi tu l'as emmenée? »

« Qui? Pansy? Parce qu'elle passait une mauvaise passe et que je voulais lui faire changer les idées... Qu'est-ce qui te dérange vraiment, Gin? Je croyais que t'avais passé par-dessus la question Potter... »

Ginny le regarda offusquée, « Mais J'AI passé par-dessus! »

Théodore la regarde avec un visage qui disait '_bah oui..._', « Gin... »

Elle leva sa main devant son visage, « Tais-toi! J'en ai rien à cirer d'Harry! Mais de toi, idiot! Tu ne vois pas comment tu la regardes! Si tu veux te la faire, alors vas-y, mais arrête de me courir après! »

Ginny se retourna et partit en direction de la scène où Luna se trouvait, faisant des légers pas de danse juste à côté de la table du DJ. Théodore la regarda partir la bouche grande ouverte, il se tourna vers Harry qui faisait encore la cours à Pansy qui gloussait face aux idioties qu'il pouvait déblatérer. Il alla vers eux d'un pas décidé et attrapa Harry par le bras pour l'amener en retrait.

« Hé! Ça va? Okay, je sais, j'ai flirté avec ta copine de soirée, mais regarde-la, elle est... »

« La ferme! » coupa Théodore, « J'en ai rien à cirer! Tu savais à propos de Ginny? »

Harry regarda la rousse sur la scène qui jasait avec Luna et qui avait l'air furax, « Mmouais... Elle t'a parlé, alors? »

« En quelque sorte, » dit piteusement Théodore. « Elle m'a reproché de trop surveiller Pansy... »

« Aaaouch... »

« Merde! Depuis quand? »

Harry haussa les épaules, « Bah, je sais pas exactement, mais un bout d'temps... »

« Et ça t'es jamais passé par la tête de m'avertir? » s'étrangla Théodore.

« Écoute, Théo, elle m'a formellement interdit de le faire, alors comment voulais-tu que je fasse? »

-oOo-

Pendant ce temps, deux Serpentards avaient attaché à un arbre deux jeunes qui allaient en directement de Pré-au-Lard.

« Merci pour de vous sacrifiez pour la cause, » déclara Draco un sourire malin au visage.

Les jeunes tentaient de crier à plein poumon, mais rien à faire, le sortilège de mutisme que Draco leur avait lancé, empêchait tous sons de se faire entendre. Daphné regardait les deux jeunes avec un regard compatissant. Draco repartit vers l'endroit où les jeunes leur avaient indiqué.

« Draco... comment on va faire pour entrer? Ils ont bien dit qu'on avait besoin d'une invitation... »

« J'ai les invitations! » dit-il en brandissant deux enveloppes. « Je les ai piquées quand tu te chargeais de les ligoter. »

Daphné fit un signe de tête et suivit le chef de sa maison. Elle lança un bref coup d'œil en direction des jeunes qui tentaient de se libérer avant de faire des pas de courses pour rejoindre Draco. Et comme prévu, les deux Serpentards n'eurent pas de difficulté à trouver le lieu de _rencontre du troisième type_.

« Regarde-moi ces dégénérés, » fit Draco en signalant deux jeunes hommes qui devaient avoir trop bu et gerbaient dans les buissons le long de la cour. « Viens, je crois qu'on n'entrera pas par la porte d'entrée ce soir... Regarde là! » dit-il avant de se lancer dans l'escalade.

« Dracooo... » fit Daphné hésitante. « Draco, je ne pourrais pas grimper là haut, » gémit-elle.

Draco descendit de la plate-forme qui se trouvait en dessous de la fenêtre du deuxième étage du garage, « Daphy, tu es capable. Écoute, je vais t'aider. Je monte en premier pour trouver un moyen de te faire monter à ton tour. »

Il se hissa jusqu'à la fenêtre du haut et regarda rapidement à l'intérieur juste au cas où il y aurait des personnes dans le coin. Il n'y avait personne et se permit de prendre sa baguette pour un peu de lumière afin de trouver un banc et un objet quelconque pour faire monter Daphné. Quand ce fut fait, il ensorcela l'objet pour qu'il se transforme en échelle.

« Daphné! Daphné! » chuchota Draco.

« Je suis là! »

« Monte. »

Daphné attrapa l'échelle que le blond lui tendait et le rejoignit à l'intérieur. Draco était déjà parti vers les marches qui menaient au premier, mais se ravisa et préféra se poster près de la rampe qui longeait le plancher du deuxième à mi-pièce de l'habitation.

« On aura une meilleure vue, d'ici. Y'a beaucoup trop de monde en bas. On les repèrera plus facilement avec une vue d'ensemble, » commenta Draco.

Au moment où Draco s'accroupit près de la rambarde, la musique cessa pour laisser la voix de Ginny Weasley parler, nota le blond bien qu'il ne pouvait la voir – il pouvait reconnaître sa voix agaçante de belette n'importe où –, la scène se trouvant sous ses pieds.

« Pansy est là, » dit soudainement Daphné, le sortant de ses pensées. « Avec... Potter? »

* * *

Les reviews ont été répondues par le système de reply, sinon les anonymes se retrouvent sur mon livejournal ;)

À la prochaine,  
_Wendy Malfoy  
- xoxoxox -_


	6. Je ne contrôle plus rien

.-- Le Message habituel --.  
Cette fic sera updater seulement qu'occasionnellement... Alors, désolée d'avance des retards! ;) Et je m'excuse également de la longueur plus ou moins courte des chapitres qui vont suivre!

Sinon, mon **mot d'ordre** est _**ENJOY **_! ;)

**:****Disclaimers****:  
**Tout est © de JKRowling et ™ de Warner Bros, seule l'histoire est mienne et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette dernière!

**:****Rating****:  
**Bien qu'il n'y aura que des sous-entendus, le rating sera **M**! Je déteste les autres ratings! lol

**:****Résumé****:  
**Ceci relate les différentes réactions face à un journal peu commun, le _Journal de Fictions par Giggle Weasel_. Ce journal contient des histoires plus ou moins vraies sur les différents élèves de Poudlard.

* * *

**Journal de Fictions par Giggle Weasel**** :.  
.:Chapitre 6 : Je ne contrôle plus rien:. **

_« Pansy est là, » dit soudainement Daphné, le sortant de ses pensées. « Avec... Potter? »_

« Quoi? » ragea Draco en tournant la tête dans la direction que Daphné pointait. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout? Et qu'est-ce qu'il fout! »

Daphné porta ses mains devant sa bouche, « Est-ce qu'il l'embrasse? »

« _Dray Maloy!_ » entendit Draco qui détourna complètement son attention de ce que Pansy pouvait faire de sa vie.

« Putain de merde! C'est Weasel! »

« Quoi? » demanda Daphné, excitée. « Où ça? »

« Daphy, la ferme! Écoute, Weasley parle des fichues histoires de Giggle. Elle doit la connaître! »

Tout en secouant la tête, la Serpentard répliqua, « Impossible qu'elle la connaisse. Giggle est introuvable. »

« Shhhh, tais-toi! »

-oOo-

« Alors, comme promis! » hurla Ginny de sa voix ensorcelée. « Chacun à droit au prochain numéro du journal! Mais puisque Giggle ne pouvait se présenter, elle les a dédicacés pour vous tous! Mais ce n'est pas la seule surprise de la soirée. En grande première, on vous présente la première bande dessinée basée sur la fiction '_Le Batteur de Poudlard_'! » continua la rouquine tout en faisant signe à Luna de dévoiler la page couverture géante qui se trouvait sur une toile trônant au-dessus de l'estrade.

Son amie blonde tira sur la corde pour que le voile de soie gris tombe. On pouvait voir sur la page géante, six images d'un tout qui illustrait la première scène marquante de la fiction mentionné par l'auteur anonyme.

_Robuste comme un dragon, rapide comme l'éclair, filant sur son balai, Rébélius Jackson protégeait son attrapeur, risquant sa vie à chaque match._

_Il était _le_ Batteur de Poudlard!_

_Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas un match comme les autres. Cette fois, il ne défendait pas son attrapeur. Non, pas après la nuit qu'il venait de passer avec elle. La chinoise l'avait plus que surpris cette nuit-là. Non, elle n'avait versé aucune larme comme dans tous les autres moments de sa jeune vie. Rébélius se remémora cette soirée de plaisir charnel quand un cognard lui échappa de sa bat infaillible._

Alors qu'une tempête d'acclamations et d'applaudissements se soulevait, Ginny souriait à la foule, tout en se retenant de s'afficher trop émue par _ses_ fans, car Giggle devait finalement rester anonyme.

Elle reprit la parole quand les cris se calmèrent un peu, « Ce numéro exceptionnel sera en vente dès demain! Et Giggle vous souhaite une bonne lecture et espère qu'il vous plaira autant que son journal de fictions! »

Les élèves s'écrièrent de nouveau, donnant un avant-goût des prochains feedbacks sur la bande dessinée.

« Pour votre information, » continua la Gryffondor, « Les images ont été faites par son artiste favori, j'ai nommé Dean Thomas! »

Au même moment, Dean montait sur la scène un sourire aux lèvres. Des sifflements et applaudissements emplirent encore le garage. Il porta sa baguette à la gorge et sa voix résonna dans la salle, « Merci à tous! Bien que je ne mérite qu'une partie de ces louanges, car toutes les idées pour les images sont de Giggle même. Croyez-moi, cette fille sait de quoi elle parle et sait exactement ce qu'elle veut! Je la remercie de m'avoir fait confiance et permis de porter plusieurs de ses personnages et maintenant, cette fiction tout en images. Vivement Giggle! » s'écria-t-il, concluant sa prestation pour la soirée.

Il embrassa Ginny avant de descendre l'estrade, lui murmurant sur la joue un '_Merci_'. Elle se détourna ensuite et annonça, « Bonne soirée à tous! Que le party continue! »

La musique recommença sous les cris de joie des jeunes.

-oOo-

Ginny fut accueillie en bas de la scène par Théodore, il lui dit sincèrement, « Tu as été superbe! »

Elle lui sourit, oubliant qu'elle était en colère contre lui parce que ce regard brillait de milles étoiles et que la magie d'Harry lui avait donné un look tout à fait époustouflant, ses cheveux pointant dans tous les sens possibles. « Merci, Théo. »

« Je suis sérieux, je n'ai jamais vu une fille autant étinceler sur une scène. Tu étais à ta place, » dit-il ne sachant pas à quel point ceci était vrai, embrassant sa main.

Ginny, par contre, savait qu'il n'avait pas été aveugle et qu'elle avait peut-être dû mieux cacher sa joie face à ses lecteurs. « Théo, je dois te dire un secret... »

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un autre mot, des cris raisonnèrent alors qu'un Draco Malfoy descendait tel un singe, accroché à la toile où la première page de la bande dessinée apparaissait. Ceci n'annonçait rien de bon.

* * *

À la prochaine,  
_Wendy Malfoy  
- xoxoxox -_


End file.
